Fate of Woe
by thegirlwhosinlovewithapen
Summary: Annika Mithris' father was dead - slain by the Witch-kings. With dying breath he warns her that greater danger was lurking — evil caused by one thing and she promises to end it. Following her father's instructions, Annika makes her way to Bree to meet Gandalf but then stumbles upon four Hobbits and a lone ranger. And her heart was set — she's going to join the Fellowship. (FOTR)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: No way I own Lord of the Rings trilogy — Tolkien will kill me for sure (major exaggeration inserted). Credits goes to him and Peter Jackson.

**SUMMARY**: Annika Mithris' father was dead. Slain by the Witch kings, of all things. With dying breath he warns her that greater danger was lurking — evil caused by one thing and she promises to end it. Following her father's instructions, Annika makes her way to Bree to meet Gandalf but then stumbles upon four Hobbits and a lone ranger. And her heart was set — she's going to join the Fellowship.(FOTR Setting)

**AN**: Okay, I'm still testing the waters to see if I should continue this or not. And FYI, this is actually based on the movie. Lol. R and R peeps. Thank you!

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

_ Ambush_

It was hard moving in from place to place.

Annika Mithris knew how difficult it is to be traveling vast lands — especially when those lands consisted of rocky terrains and waterless grounds. But the young lady had gotten used to it.

"How much farther Father?" Annika asked, breathing heavily

"Not that far Annika." her father replied "In a few hours, we'll reach Bree before the sun sets."

"Why should we travel to Bree in such haste?" she asked again, unable to contain her annoyance about the trip anymore.

Her father carried on riding, didn't even bother to answer. Annika knew there was something wrong — she had never seen Gareth this tense. He looked quite troubled, as if expecting things will not go the way they seem. And they certainly never travel this quick too.

Annika cleared her throat and tried again, wanting an answer. "Bree is a dangerous place for us Rangers — didn't you say it so yourself Father? This is the farthest we have ever been gone away from home. So I can't see the point of venturing into those lands. People will just gawk at us, point their fingers and say disagreeable things to their children —"

"Patience, Annika." Gareth interrupted "You are talking too much."

"I'm sorry."

Annika closed her mouth. But inside, she wanted to protest. Her father was definitely hiding something — but what? The arousing suspicion had made her both uneasy and worried.

They were nearing the town of Bree, having taken the route from the South Downs, Annika and her father crossed a lot of plains, but the forest around them now was getting thicker. Large trees provided shade but the day was already fading. The sun was setting in a dull color now, and the area they pass grew more silent. There were no more sounds of chirping birds or the gentle rustle of the leaves. Only gray light and deafening silence accompanied them.

Annika rubbed Faber's neck gently, for she knew the animal was tired. Gareth didn't bother to stop for rest, every movement of his shows urgency. And as her daughter, all she could do was follow.

The foliage was getting thicker and Annika knew they were already at the heart of the woodland. This must be the Old Forest — as she had seen from the map last morning. Turning east would lead to Bree and heading west would lead to the lands of Shire.

"Stop." Her father suddenly ordered. "Annika, stop!"

Annika pulled the reigns of Faber and halted to a stop. She was surprised at her father's sudden tone.

"What is it Father?" She asked breathlessly. "Is something wrong?"

Gareth raised a hand to silence his daughter. Realizing what her father wanted her to do, Annika stopped and listened.

Every sound was small and peaceful but it was cut short by a screeching noise.

Annika perked up, her eyes riddled with questioned surprise. "Father — what is that noise?"

The screeching was new to her ears but it was definitely unpleasant. It was eerie, sending little waves of fear down Annika's spine. It sounded very...dark and evil. The sound cuts across the hollow grounds of the Old Forest, sending birds flying away from the trees' branches. Out of the corner of her eye, Annika can see animals scurrying away.

Gareth said something under his breath that Annika didn't quite catch.

She leaned in, her brows contorted with confusion. "What are —?"

Annika stopped talking.

Because she suddenly heard the clomp of hooves. Horse's hooves. Along with the screeching. And it was getting near them.

Annika's skin prickled with gooseflesh. She remained seated on Faber's back, unmoving. Fear got ahold of her. She couldn't move. But the screeching remained constant and was becoming louder by the minute.

"Witch-kings." Gareth whispered, his eyes looking utterly blank and shocked. "We've come too late. Annika turn back! The Ringwraiths are coming!"

Annika was too surprised to move. Ringwraiths?

"Annika!" Gareth yelled, he was already several feet away. "Come on!"

She snapped out of her dazed reverie and kicked Faber's sides with her heels. Annika was speeding up and she glanced back, only to see a group of creatures following them.

Her heart was beating fast and with the wind whipping on her face, Annika tried to scrounge her mind for answers. Witch-kings? Ringwraiths? All seemed familiar to her. Where had she heard it?

Before she could even look for an answer, a sharp, burning pain made her yelp.

Annika gave out a shrill cry. She bent-over and lost her balance, falling off the running horse's back. But Faber didn't seem to notice she was gone — the poor animal ran off somewhere. She landed on the ground with a sickening thud, writhing in agony, clutching her shoulder.

The mark — her mark, was burning. It was intense. It felt like a thousand knives are digging into her flesh, twisting on her bones.

"Annika!" She heard Gareth yell but he sounded too far away.

Tears were springing on Annika's eyes and she tried not to let them fall. From her accident with the horse, she felt like she injured a few bones and cut her skin. Her body hurt — her mark hurt. The pain was excruciating and it seemed like she can't do something about it.

And the Ringwraiths were already coming towards her.

From the corner of her eye, she could see those bloodied feet of their soulless horses.

They already stopped.

And they were now infront of her.

The creatures stepped down towards and the ground and was slowly making their way towards her. The screeching sound stopped, but the very air thickened with malice as their footsteps approached the helpless girl.

Annika stifled a cry. She forced to herself to stand up but eventually managed to lift her upper body. It was a bad move — her eyes instantly met those shadowed faces and it didn't fail to give her fear.

Blinded with pain, she tried to crawl away, breathing shallowly as she did so. These creatures were horrifying — their presence are overwhelming. No such thing made her freeze in fright such as this. But her back suddenly kissed the surface of a tree trunk. Annika panicked. She was cornered.

But the Ringwraiths kept walking, drawing out their swords, ready to stab her.

Annika gritted her teeth. Is this the end?

She was thinking of how pathetic it was, to die being so defenseless. She could fight, since Gareth had taught her so. But the pain on her shoulder began to burn again and Annika could hardly focus on everything around her. It was unbearable.

The hooded creatures raised their weapons — all nine of them. Annika closed her eyes, not in defeat but because of the hurt she was feeling. Silently, she cursed her own self for being this helpless. She cursed her mark. She was going to die because of this.

Suddenly, a battle cry was heard. Annika's eyes snapped open and even from afar, she saw her father head to their direction. The Ringwraiths' attention were also driven towards him. He has a burning torch and a sword on both of his hands.

"Father — no!" she screamed amidst all of everything.

Gareth ran and stabbed the first one. It gave a wail of agony — another ringing screech that could bleed life out of Annika's ears.

Annika yelled again, unable to move. "Father!"

"Annika!" Gareth said as he slashed each creature after another. "Run!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"Go — now! Leave me!"

"But Father —"

"Annika!" He turned to face her, his eyes were full of emotion. "Just go!"

No matter how difficult it was, no matter how painful it was, Annika followed her father's orders and ran away from the fight. One hand was still clenched on her shoulder but she kept running. Tears ran down her face and dripped down into the forest earth. Her sight was blurry with tears and with a sob, she stopped in her tracks and sank down.

Gareth was fighting for both of their lives.

And she was useless. A worthless girl for a daughter who couldn't even stand up and hold a sword. And right now, her father was in the midst of fighting creatures that are great and at the same time, evil. Here she was, crying. Annika felt angry at herself for not being able to be there when her family needs her. She needs to die. She deserves to die.

Another screeching made her tears stop flowing.

She looked around, eyes still wet but now alert. There was still very little left of fright inside of her but it was now consumed by anger and panic. Where was her father? Where is Gareth? Annika couldn't help but worry.

Another screech and it was coming towards her.

Annika shut her mouth and immediately head towards a thick clump of bushes, praying she won't be found. At least her blasted mark didn't hurt anymore. She can now concentrate on finding her father and their safety.

She can feel those clump of hooves again, vibrating through the dirt. They were here on this very spot. It seemed they were looking for her.

Footsteps were heard and was nearing her. Annika craned her neck and from the tiniest space from the twigs, she could see one hooded creature looking around, surveying the area.

Annika felt another jolt of worry. They aren't all dead — what happened to Gareth?

She held her breath, not daring to breathe in case she'd be found. The crunching of the leaves underneath a foot was nearing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, counting.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Near.

Two.

So near.

One.

Then it got quiet. The Ringwraith stood still, as if suspecting Annika hid there.

But then, after a dramatic swish of their cloaks, it disappeared and went away.

After making sure the sound of their horses grew faint, she emerged out of the bushes and ran straight towards the battle ground — where a lone figure lay there, coughing out life.

"Father!" Annika cried.

She bent down next to him. Gareth was critically injured — a large wound was on his collarbone, blood soaking up his clothes. There were also cuts on his arms and face. As she looked at her father's state, Annika begins to cry again.

"Father, they did this to you..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Gareth looked at his daughter longingly and gave her a sad smile. "Don't cry. It's — this...is my fate."

She sniffed. "We need to get you to town — find someone to help." She was about to stand up when Gareth touched her wrist lightly and spoke again.

"No...need." He took a deep breath, pain inflicting his features. "Annika...listen. There's something I...need to — to tell you."

"Father..."

"The world is dying." He whispered. "Evil forces are awakening...upon the call of their master. The Ring —"

"Ring?" Annika repeated. "You mean Sauron's ring?"

Gareth painfully nodded. "It's calling him...Annika — go t-to Bree. Prancing Pony. And look for Gandalf the Grey. H-he's an old friend — a wizard. Tell him who you are..."

Her brows furrowed but tears were still spilling out of her eyes. "W-why? Father — you need to go with me. You can't just —"

"Leave me be..." His voice was growing faint and his lids were now half-shut. "Annika...promise me you'll be part of...the light. You're destined...for great things. Fight off evil. E-end this madness..."

"Father..." Annika's tears were choking her, making her unable to say anything.

"Promise me...promise me..." He murmured then his eyes finally went shut. His grip loosened and his hands fell upon his chest.

She was still sobbing, her frail shoulders were shaking. "I promise. I promise. Father don't leave me please..."

But there was no answer. No movement. Not even the slightest rise and fall of his chest. Gareth wasn't breathing anymore. He's now dead.

Dead.

Annika's eyes widened as she clutched her father's hand. Rain began to trickle down from the sky. As lightning strike from the clouds above, Annika's devastated cry was heard throughout the Old Forest.

"Father!"

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for the long chapter. When I wrote it I was surprised — six pages! Woah. Sometimes I tend to be too detailed at things and get to blabber. Oh well, Istill hope you understand. And as I've read along, I noticed Annika was quite pathetic in here. But do try to understand the poor girl, she was just shocked to see herself in this kind of mess — her father died, those creatures suddenly attacked her and now she's ordered to head to Bree. Please do review! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

_ Dismay_

The rain was pouring hard, the cold seeping into Frodo's clothes, freezing him. It showed no signs of stopping, however. It seemed a storm was coming on tonight as lightning and thunder cackled and flashed above the dark sky.

The young Hobbit glanced at his comrades — his best friend Sam, Merry and Pippin were shaking as well. And he knew it wasn't just from the cold — it was also from the encounter they had back then at the Old Forest, where the Witch Kings nearly took hold of them. Although they eventually got rid of them by riding an old boat heading towards the Brandywine Bridge, the fright they had experienced was unforgettable.

Losing them was just momentarily. The four Hobbits knew they were not gonna stop hunting them — for they were after the ring.

The ring.

Frodo had almost forgot. He patted his pockets as they made way to the nearest town, just to check. And much to his relief, it stayed there.

"Look — there!" Sam's voice snapped Frodo's attention. He was pointing something beyond. "The gates of Bree."

His friends gave out a sigh of relief. They were all exhausted since they weren't built for running and fighting. Hobbits were known for being domesticated — but after a twisting turn of events, these four friends found themselves in a situation where the world's fate rested on their shoulders.

Frodo looked around, making sure their surroundings were safe. Sam and the others followed him closely behind.

"Come on." Frodo urged and ran straight to the wooden gates.

He knocked at the small door built for a single person to come in. The window, which was higher than their little height, creaked open. But having realized that the guests were shorter than average, the guard pulled open the window below the other one. It was an older man with grizzled white hair.

He frowned at the party. "What do you want?"

Frodo spoke up. "We're heading for the Prancing Pony."

Hearing this, the man opened up the door. The Hobbits glanced at one another, feeling wary. Maybe he won't let them in?

"Hobbits." The man said, looking suprised. "Four Hobbits. What business brings you to Bree?"

Even though he was feeling nervous himself, Frodo was more concerned of their safety.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

Although looking rather taken aback by the sudden answer, the old man lowered the lamp he was carrying. "All right, young sir. I meant no offense." He opened the door a little wider for them to get in. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

One by one, the party made their way inside with Frodo leading out front. Once secure they were all in, the guard closed the door and went back to his post.

Bree was rather small — in terms of size. The path was completely muddy, for the rain was still going down rather hard. There were stables around but the livestocks were still inside their roofless pen amidst the storm. Frodo tightened his grip on his robe.

It took them a while to find the place — with them nearly getting hit by a passing carriage. The townsfolk were hostile and stared at them hard. It was definitely not a welcome.

When they went inside the small building, the young Hobbits instantly took off their wet robes and shook rain water out of their hair. The inn's pub was a delightful sight — the merry laugh of the men, the noisy chatter and even the tantalizing smell of food and wine. At least, they aren't going to be cold anymore.

But one thing was to be made sure — Frodo has to make sure Gandalf was now here.

Slowly, he headed to the counter, trying to ask one of the staff for information.

"E-excuse me," Frodo said loudly to get the attention of at least one of the workers.

One man approached their place and looked down into them. He gave a smile.

"Good evening little masters." The man greeted. "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some nice, cozy, Hobbit-sized rooms available, Mister, uh..." his voice trailed off, obviously asking his name.

"Underhill." Frodo finished, trying to look confident. "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill." The man repeated, nodding thoughtfully.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

The man looked at him questioningly. "Gandalf? Gandalf?"

Frodo looked back on his friends, his face looking a little anxious as the man tried to remember the old wizard's face.

"Oh, yes — I remember. Elderly chap." He finally said, looking a little relieved at his own recognition. "Big gray beard, pointy hat."

He looked over the party for confirmation. Frodo and the others nodded.

"Not seen him for six months."

Frodo's heart sank and turned to his friends, who were patiently waiting for the results. Sam, Merry and Pippin, after taking a look at their friend's disappointed face, immediately begin to worry.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, troubled.

Frodo shook his head, unable to answer. He was still affected by one thought that weighed on his mind.

Gandalf was not coming.

* * *

After almost an hour of weeping, Annika finally realized that crying is not going to bring her father back. Although she was deeply saddened by Gareth's passing, it was now time to be the strong girl he wanted her to be.

She left her father's body at a place where the grounds remained untouched by people. Even though she doesn't know the forest so well, Annika seemed to know where she was going. Quiet and careful, she placed wild flowers on her father's dead body right after a short prayer, to let the spirits guide him in the after life.

"Don't worry father, I promise to end that darkness you said. Say hello to Mother for me." Annika murmured, kissing his forehead and finally went away.

The rain was still spattering down, soaking her clothes and hair. But she didn't care. Her father's words rang throughout her mind, always reminding her of the promise she just made.

Go to Bree and find Gandalf the wizard. Tell him you're my daughter. He knows what to do.

Annika needs to find that wizard. Gareth knows him — and trusts him. Maybe that's the reason they were heading to Bree in such a hurried manner. Her father was going to meet him.

Why though? Her questions settled in. Why have such business with him?

A wizard and a ranger? Very unlikely to have a conversation. But Annika reminded herself that her father has a lot of contacts — some to people who's the last one you'd even expect.

For minutes Annika wandered a certain part of the forest — where she assumed Faber might me lurking. After her sudden encounter with the Ringwraiths, the adrenalin that powered her seemed to have faded away. She was limping, and she winced every time she took a step. There were a few bruises here and there but Annika made no fuss about it. She was too focused on finding her ride.

Annika's neck turned to the right when she suddenly heard a neighing sound. From the darkness, she could make out Faber's silhouette underneath a tree. He was afraid of thunder — and Annika knew that, for she was his owner.

Smiling to herself at how silly her horse can be, Annika made her way towards him quietly, in order to avoid surprises. It took a lot of begging and coaxing to finally convince Faber away from his temporary shelter. After checking everything was set, Annika put on her hooded cloak, strapped a sword on her waist and rode to Bree just in time for the dark clouds to clear from the black sky, stopping the rain.

* * *

**AN:** I wasn't feeling this chapter though anyway, I was having fun writing from Frodo's perspective. Nothing's really up in here but be sure to check the next chapter out! Please do leave a review! Thanks.


End file.
